Don't Break My Heart
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set after Norma ran off and went to Portland. Instead of meeting some random guy at the bar, she ran to Alex. (involves the Bob Paris plot and a bit of violence and of course romance. The summary doesn't do it justice. It's kinda hard to summarize. Hope you guys will like it and feel free to leave comments) Part 2 is entitled: Consequences
1. Chapter 1

Norma just have to get away from the town and from her sons. Tears kept on falling from her eyes without her consent and she has given up on wiping them a few minutes ago. It's a miracle how she can still drive with all the liquids in her eyes. She has no place to go, no particular destination in mind. All she needs is some place far enough from her sons reach.

She arrived in some town in Portland. There was a sign on the road when she passed by but she completely forgot what it says. The town is more economically advanced than White Pine Bay. Everything is so flashy and bright that her eyes hurt from all the lights.

The first thing she did was buy new clothes. It's completely unnecessary because she carried her suitcase with her and it's filled with clothes of hers but she wanted something different. She wanted to be a different person just for the night and not be Norma Bates. She's in a new town. Who else is going to recognize her, right?

After she's done with shopping, she crossed the street and went inside a bar. The music is out of her style but the noise helps to take her mind off things. She went straight to the bar and ordered tequila. Her hand wandered to her pocket to search for her phone when she suddenly realized it wasn't there because she shot it with her gun. Maybe it's for the best, she thought. At least, Dylan will not bother her anymore.

An hour passed and Norma is still on the same seat drinking the same drink although it's already her ninth round of tequila and she's way past the tipsy stage.

"Can I have another one?" she asked the bartender as she slurred her words.

He frowned at her but he obliged and slid a shot glass onto the table. Norma grabbed at it and drank it through. She took a moment to breathe as the warmth of the alcohol ran inside her body. Then, she felt someone took the seat next to her. It wouldn't be a big deal if not for her bag that was on the chair.

"Oh, sorry…I forgot my bag—

Norma stopped and took a good look at the man next to her.

"—oh, you got to be fucking kidding me", she muttered as soon as she recognized him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Norma", Alex greeted back in the same tone while handing her bag to her.

Norma took the bag and turned back to Alex.

"Yeah…me neither", she muttered.

Alex noticed something is off with her. She would usually banter with him, try to get under his nerves but not tonight. She's quiet and she seems to lost the energy to even talk. He watched her as she plays with the shot glass. She's sad, extremely sad.

Norma realized Alex is staring at her. She turned to him and squint her eyes.

"Did you follow me here?" she suddenly asked.

"No. I didn't. This is actually my spot for drinking. It's perfect. No one cares if I'm the Sheriff or not", he answered.

She made a face and ordered another shot for her. The bartender came and gave Norma her drink then turned to Alex.

"Is she with you, Alex?" he asked which surprised Norma. She's not aware that Alex is well-known to the bar after all.

"Yeah, she's with me", he answered.

Norma frowned at him.

"Well, you better make sure she will not go home by herself because that's her tenth shot of tequila", the bartender said to Alex and left.

He then turned to Norma and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenth shot? What's going on?" he asked.

Norma turned away from him trying to avoid his gaze. She doesn't want him to figure out that there's something wrong. It's obvious by the way she behaves herself but she doesn't want it to be that open for him to see. Besides, it's not a pretty detail to share with anyone.

"Nothing is going on. I just want to get drunk away from White Pine Bay. That's all", she lied and he knows it.

He has known Norma long enough to determine whether she's lying or not. He can see right through her.

"Where is your keys?" he asked.

She turned back to him with a question mark look on her face.

"Why are you asking?" she asked him back.

"…because I need them. You are not driving home tonight", he answered.

Norma turned away again. Her eyes are cold. The warm smile she usually have on her face is gone and it makes him sad somehow.

"I am not planning on going home tonight", she muttered.

"What did you say? Why are you not going home?" he asked.

Norma finished her drink and wiped the excess from her mouth. She wanted to keep her mouth shut but the alcohol is not helping. That's why she didn't want to be drunk around people she knows because her filter tends to disappear when she's drunk. If she had known Alex will be at the same bar she's planning to go to, she wouldn't have gone there.

"I just don't want to…you know what, I'm done talking. You can finish your…whatever it is you want to do in this place", she danced around the question and put some dollar bills on top of the table without counting them.

Norma grabbed her bag and walked away from Alex. The bartender eyed him to follow Norma since they both know she'll drive by herself. It was then he realized, she never gave him her keys.

"Norma! Wait!" he called as he ran after her.

He reached the parking lot only to see Norma struggling to open the door of her car. He took a deep sigh and approached her when suddenly he saw a moving black car which slowed down in front of Norma. The window rolled down a little revealing a gun pointed at her. Alex's reflexes kicked in and he sprinted towards Norma and pulled her out of the way as the mysterious man started shooting at them. Ten seconds later, the car passed.

"Norma, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked but she's already unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex quickly took Norma inside his car and drove away from the scene. He doesn't want Norma to be in the middle of a crowd frenzy. He pulled over at the side of the road to check if Norma has been shot. Thank goodness, there is no bullet wound on her or any cuts. She must've passed out when he pulled her away from the car. She's too drunk to even begin with. Alex then think what he will do next. Norma made it clear she doesn't want to go home and after the shootout, it may be best to be somewhere else so those guys will not follow them to her house and have her sons involved in the mess.

* * *

He decided to take Norma to his house instead. He would've book them a motel in Portland but they only got one room and he doesn't want to invade Norma's space or her thinking he did something to her while she's out.

Alex carried Norma to his house and put her on his bed. He gently put the blanket on top of her and walked quietly to not wake her but failed.

"Alex", she called.

He turned around and saw her awake and looking right at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you", he said.

"Thank you for not bringing me home", she said.

She is still drunk. He can see that but at least she's lucid and still aware of what's happening.

"Yeah, you just need to sleep right now. We can talk in the morning", he replied.

Alex was about to leave when Norma called him again.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"Please stay. I had this idea in my head that I want to be alone but I really don't want to be alone", she answered.

Normally, Alex would've said no. He knows it's a bad idea. He can smell it from miles away that it's a bad idea but the look in her eyes, the sadness that's in them, makes it impossible for him to refuse. Alex walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

Norma smiled when he obliged to her request. The alcohol is still strong in her system and she knows whatever filter she may have left, it's gone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex started.

"I was hoping you will not", she muttered under her breath.

Alex frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"…because I am too drunk and I will answer it", she answered.

He found it cute the way she admits how drunk she is. He also acknowledges the fact that it might be the only time Norma will be honest with him without putting up a fight or making it difficult for him to get the truth from her.

"Why didn't you want to go back to your house, Norma?" he proceeded with the question. He just needs to know. Is she afraid of something? Did Bob make another threat? Is that why she left town? He saw the suitcase in her car earlier. She's all packed up.

"…because my sons suddenly thought it's best if I talked to my jackass brother who happens to be in town. I thought I kicked him out and made it clear that I don't want him here but he didn't leave and now he stays with Dylan in the farm", she answered as bold as she can.

It doesn't make sense for Alex. He thought it might be connected with the flash drive but it happens to be family matter.

"Oh", is the only response he was able to give.

"I mean, they know. They both know what Caleb did and they still wanted me to go talk to him, to go even near him. I don't understand why my own sons would do something like that to me", Norma went on to explain even Alex doesn't want to hear her family problems.

_They both know what Caleb did…_

That particular line stuck with Alex and now he's curious.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" he asked now becoming more and more protective of her.

She bit her tongue. She can't tell that part. It's not pretty. It's ugly. If she tells him that, he will not look at her the same way again.

"Nothing", she lied.

There it goes again. She's making it difficult for him to get the truth. He never met Caleb before but now he's getting a vibe that something bad has happened that Norma was so traumatized to even talk about it.

"My life is fucking mess, Alex. It's just a mess. There are billions of people in the world and God chose me to carry all of these on my shoulders. I don't get it. Why me? I didn't do anything wrong in my life. I don't want to hurt people. All I want is to have a good life, a happy one and I can't get it. Since I was a child, I knew nothing but chaos and violence. I was already messed up even then. I got no one. Well, I got Caleb but that didn't play out well as you can see. I tried running away and ended up with someone but I got swept off my feet. I left John and went with Sam who turned out to be a monster. We got out of that life only to be stuck in this town and be raped, beaten up, and now almost got shot at. What do you think is out there for life to throw at me?" she poured it out on him.

Alex stared in awe as for the first time, she lets him in to her world. She has welcomed him before but she's never been this open to him and he finds it amazing that she finally trusts him even though it might be just the alcohol. He still takes it.

"Life sucks, Norma. That's just the way it is. But I know one thing…only strong people are given the most difficult life because the weak ones cannot handle it", he answered.

Norma smiled and reached out for his hand.

"Thank you, Alex", she said.

"Now, go to sleep. It's really late and you need to rest", he said.

"Will you stay the night?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I will not go anywhere", he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came and Norma woke up with Alex by her side. He wasn't asleep. In fact, she opened her eyes just in time to catch him staring at her. It took Norma a few seconds to realize she actually has her head on his arm and her arm around his body. As soon as she noticed that, she quickly jumped right up causing the headache to surge in her head.

"Ouch!" she muttered in pain.

Alex sat next to her.

"Just take it slow. You're bound to have hangover with the amount of alcohol you drank last night", he informed her.

Feeling embarrassed, Norma tries to avoid his gaze.

"Sorry if I put you out. You must know that I don't normally do what I did last night", she explained.

Alex finds it amusing how defensive she became when he's not even asking her anything. He thinks it's cute.

"Stop. You didn't put me out. Come on. I made some breakfast like fifteen minutes ago", he invited.

* * *

They went to the kitchen. Norma raised an eyebrow at the burned pancake at the table. Alex poured coffee on two mugs and set it gently along with the plate full of pancakes. He then saw the look on her face while staring at the pancakes.

"Alright, I am not as good as you in the kitchen, Norma Bates. In case you forgot, I am the Sheriff. I am not very domestic", he said in his defense.

Norma only laughed. It's his turn to be defensive.

"It's fine. I am not picky when it comes to pancakes", she said and they both sat down.

Alex watched Norma as she enjoys the food. He can still see the soreness in her eyes as a result of crying too much. Questions immediately formed in his head. He wonders whether Norma will be as open as she was last night to him right now.

"Norma", he called her attention.

"Yeah?" she responded with pancakes inside her mouth.

"I think at this point I deserved some answers about last night", he started. He can immediately see the walls coming up fast in Norma. "…before you say anything else, I am not asking as Sheriff. I am asking as your friend that you can trust. Look, you wanted trust, I gave it to you and we went with your plan to talk to Bob. I need that same trust because I need to understand. What happened last night? Why are you so upset that you have to leave town?" he asked.

Norma suddenly felt ambushed. She knows it's not what he's doing and she knows that he is bound to ask questions. They've known each other for some time now to know when one is acting out of the ordinary. If the situation is reversed, she will ask questions too.

"My sons wanted me to talk to someone I don't want to talk to and it upsets me because I felt betrayed so I left", she answered vaguely.

"Someone you mean your brother Caleb", he suggested.

Norma stiffened. She realized she must've said something while she was drunk.

"Yeah…he's the one", she confirmed being unable to lie.

She knows how much Alex hated lies. If she does that now, she might lose him too. Her sons already turned to her and she literally got no one except Alex. James is a total outsider and has no clue about her life so he doesn't count at all.

"I don't want to talk to him or see him. Dylan and Norman know that. I thought they understood that. It was very clear but Dylan was convinced that he's changed and Norman sided with his brother for some reason that I do not know", she explained.

Alex watches her play with her fork. Her eyes are wondering some place he cannot reach. Her brain is in a different timeline now like she's reliving some things that happened before, things that she wanted to bury in the past but she can't.

"What did he do to you, Norma? Please, don't tell me nothing because I can see it in your eyes. What did he do?" he asked again.

Tears are forming in her eyes but she's doing her best to fight them. What's gotten into her? She's usually good at keeping a poker face and lying to people's faces but with Alex, she just tends to break. She cannot hide from him.

"Alex, please, I don't want to talk about it", she muttered. Her voice is already shaking.

He can see the toll in her of what her brother might have done. He doesn't want to traumatize her more by pushing her to talk.

"Okay, Norma. I won't force you to answer. If you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen. I will wait", he said.

Norma looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you, Alex", she said as she put her hand over his.

His heart pounded heart. Is she aware that she has that effect on her or she's just blind about it? It must be that he's very good at hiding it by being so stoic.

"Well, after your breakfast, I will drive you home and I will pick up your car later", he said changing the air in the room.

Norma pulled her hand away from his.

"No. I don't want to go home yet. I can't face them right now. I'm too upset. I was hoping I can stay here for a while. I promise I won't be a burden", she refused.

"Fine but you need to call them and let them know you're safe", he instructed.

"I can't do that either", she muttered.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't have a phone", she answered.

"Where is your phone? Did you left it at the bar?" he asked again.

"No. I shot it with my gun", she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood there wide-eyed at her answer. What is going on with this woman? He thought.

"What did you say? You shot your phone with your gun? What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"Dylan was calling me nonstop and texting me. It annoyed me. The whole purpose of me leaving is because I don't want to see them or hear from them and there he was calling and texting me so I shot my phone", she explained like it's the normal thing to do.

He would've said something like she could've just turn it off or in airplane mode but he can see that she's already embarrassed by her action and he doesn't want to make her feel bad.

"Fine. You can stay here for a while. I will go to your place and talk to Dylan and tell him you're with me and you're safe. I will get your car at the bar because your suitcase is also in there and you don't have clothes here. Would you like me to get you a new phone as well?" he offered.

Norma stared at him in awe. He got it all planned so she wouldn't have to do a thing and for the first time in her life, someone actually offering her help without asking her anything in return.

"Okay, what do you want then?" she asked trying to confirm if he's really not after something.

Alex frowned at the question not because of how she worded it but by the tone of her voice when she asked it. He realized what she meant and he felt a slight pain in his heart. He is not offended by the question at all. It's just that, he discovered how Norma views people who are trying to help her. She always thinks everyone want something in return from her. He cannot blame her. In her experience with the town so far, that's always been the case.

"I don't want anything, Norma. I just want you to be okay and cool down until you're ready to go home and face your sons", he answered.

Touched and in shock, Norma nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Alex. Don't get me a new phone yet. I mean, you'll talk to Dylan anyway so he'll know I'm okay", she requested.

Alex nodded.

"Okay. That would be fine", he replied.

* * *

The Sheriff did exactly what he told Norma. He went to the bar to pick up Norma's car and suitcase and then drove to her house to talk with Dylan. He knocked on the door five times until Emma opened it.

"Sheriff, I thought you're Norma", she said.

"Yeah, I thought you would. Is Dylan there?" he asked.

"Yes. Come on in", she answered and let Alex in.

Dylan came out from the kitchen and saw Alex in the living room waiting.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Dylan asked.

"Your mother is at my house right now. I found her at the bar in Portland last night and she's very drunk so I drove her back but she insisted on not coming back here so I brought her to my house. She's fine but she lost her phone and she doesn't want to talk to you or Norman so I said I'll tell you that she's safe", he answered.

Dylan felt guilty and responsible for his mother's behavior. He insisted on the idea of Caleb and Norma talking. He even agreed for Norman to back him up when he offered. Now, his mother is drinking out of town on her own. He can only imagine what might have happened if Alex wasn't there that time.

"Thank you, Sheriff. That's very kind of you. Will you tell my mom to come home as soon as she can because my brother really needs her. He's not been well since she left", Dylan said while being vague about Norman's state.

"Sure. I'll tell her. I got to get going. They need me at the station", Alex agreed and then left the house.

* * *

Norma got bored being alone in Alex's house so she decided to clean the entire house. She tidied everything and folded his clothes. She then attempted to make dinner but his fridge only got beer and vodka, both are looking good at her eyes.

She poured the vodka in a glass and settled by the dining table. She thought of Norman and how he's doing but then she remembered how he neglected to think what she's going to feel by forcing her to talk to Caleb after everything she told him. She always looked after him and put him first and he failed to do the same at the most crucial moment. She drowned that thought with vodka as well as the image of Caleb in her head. For years, she has buried that image of him inside the dark corners of her brain so she can function. She turned her back on her family and started over. Now, her past is coming back slowly to torture her like the torture she endured in her childhood wasn't enough.

The door opened.

"Norma?" Alex called from the living room.

"In here!" she answered.

Alex went to the kitchen and found her consuming his vodka by herself.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to cook dinner for both of us but I only found this in your fridge. I got nothing to cook so I figure the menu for tonight is vodka. Would you like beer instead?" she answered then asked him back.

Alex grabbed the bottle away from her as well as her glass and put the vodka back to the fridge.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You're not going to get yourself drunk again, Norma. If you want, we can just order pizza. I'm starving anyway", he said.

Norma looked at him. She's supposed to be pissed but she started laughing.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I just never thought of you as the pizza kind of guy", she teased while laughing.

"Ha ha ha…funny. I'll go call and order", he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came and Alex found Norma getting ready inside the bedroom. She has already showered and changed her clothes from the suitcase Alex retrieved for her. She didn't even hear him came in the room.

"Good morning", he greeted calling her attention.

She turned around and saw him by the door.

"Good morning", she greeted back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Norma tightened her belt and took a deep sigh.

"I am going to the farm to talk to my brother Caleb", she answered plain and cold.

Alex can sense the fear in her voice. She is trying really hard to hide it but not good enough.

"I thought you don't want to", he recalled.

"That's right but it seems so important for my boys so I have to because I'm their mother and that's what mothers do. They make sacrifices for their children", she explained.

She then walked passed him and grabbed her keys on the table. Alex followed her and stopped her before she can open the door. He then took the keys from her. Norma sighed.

"If you really want to, I will drive you there", he said calmly.

* * *

The whole drive to the farm has been uncomfortable mainly because Norma is so nervous and anxious the entire time. Alex can see it. He can see the way she clenched her hands or played with the fabric of her dress with her fingers.

"Are you okay, Norma?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine", she lied.

They took Norma's car. Alex thought that it might cause an unnecessary attention if he brought the Sheriff's SUV instead. They arrived at the farm and he instantly saw a vehicle he hadn't notice before.

"Wait here", Norma said and then got out.

Alex opened the window so he can hear things just in case she needed help.

Norma walks towards the van when Caleb opened the door and met her along the way. She halted and froze on the spot. Tears are building up in her eyes. Caleb took a step and it scared the shit out of her so she quickly turned around and started walking away from him. Caleb ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

Alex tensed at his gesture. He's ready any time she needed rescuing.

"I am sorry, Norma Louise! I am really sorry!" Caleb cried as he kneeled in front of his sister.

Norma couldn't even look at his eyes. She is getting overwhelmed by everything. He must've said something else. She cannot hear him anymore.

"I am sorry for everything I did. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to force you. I was so upset and I was so stupid. Please, forgive me, Norma Louise", Caleb pleaded.

Alex frowned at his choice of words. _I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to force you_. What did he mean by that? He forced her to do what?

Norma tried to touch his hair and looked at his face but the pounding in her heart is getting louder and louder.

"I can't do this. It's too soon", she muttered and removed Caleb's arms on her thighs.

She turned around and walked towards the car but Caleb persistently came after her. He grabbed her arm again harder this time and pulled her to him. Norma gasped at the force and flinched at the pain around her wrist. She tried to pull back her arm but she's never been stronger than her brother.

"Please, don't go yet. There is so much I need to tell you, Norma Louise", he pleaded once more.

Fear is overtaking Norma. She continuously tries to pull her arm back but never succeeded.

"Let me go, Caleb! Let go!" she yelled but he didn't release her arm.

"Let her go", Alex's voice intervened and Caleb shot a look at him.

He didn't realize Norma wasn't alone. He looked back at Norma and then let go of her arm. She instantly retreated without looking back at Caleb and went inside the car. Alex took one last look at Caleb before getting inside the car as well and drove off.

* * *

Back to the house, Norma is quiet. She is rubbing her arm unconsciously. Alex handed her an ice bag.

"Thank you", she said and put it on her bruised arm.

Alex sat next to her and just watched her staring into space. He shouldn't have agreed in bringing her there. He doesn't want to add to her suffering but he needs to ask.

"Norma, what is going on here?" he asked.

"My messed up life, that's what's happening. I tried. I really did but I can't do it. I just can't. I can't even look at him", she answered.

"Do you want me to tell Dylan to ask his uncle to leave the farm?" he offered.

"Nah…Dylan can't help it. It's natural that he's drawn to Caleb. He's been in so much trouble in his life. If Caleb makes him happy then who am I to tell him otherwise? After all, he's his dad", she declined not realizing what just slipped through her mouth.

Alex, stunned, kept his mouth shut. He's confused. He is trying to process everything but Norma got up and walked casually to his room to be alone to which Alex didn't objected.

After all, he's his dad. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to force you. They know what he did. Alex began piecing it all together until he finally got his answer.

"Jesus Christ", he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke up at the middle of the night at the sound of Norma's voice. He got up of the couch and went inside the room to check on her. She's having a nightmare. He sat next to her and tried to wake her up.

"Stop it…Caleb…stop…" she muttered in her sleep.

"Norma, wake up. Wake up", Alex said as he shook her.

Norma opened her eyes as she gasped for air and almost jumped out of the bed if it wasn't for Alex holding her in place.

"Hey…hey, you're okay. You're here. You're safe", he said calming her down.

She is catching her breath like she's running out of oxygen.

"Just take it slow. Inhale and exhale", Alex leads and Norma follows until her breathing resumes to normal. "It's just a bad dream, Norma", he said.

Norma scoffed. She clearly remembers the dream she just had.

"I wish it was", she muttered.

Then, he remembers what she said earlier and the discovery he made.

"Norma…what you said before…" he attempted but he saw a smile on her face.

It wasn't a happy smile. It's more like a smile of surrendering. He caught her. She has nowhere to hide.

"I know what I said. I shouldn't have said it but I did and you heard it", she interrupted. Alex paused and just stared at her. The pain and shame are so evident in her eyes. "My first husband didn't knock me up when we were in high school. I made him think that so he would take me away and marry me. I lied just like how I lied about everything else in my life. I have to get away from our house because I will either go insane or I might have killed myself if I stayed another day", she started.

He hated it, seeing the pain in her eyes. His question made her to walk down that road she left a long time ago.

"My father was abusive and an asshole. He enjoyed fighting, yelling, and beating the shit out of us. My mother was sedated all the time so we couldn't rely on her for help or for guidance. All I got was Caleb. We relied on each other to survive each day. We were close, too close. Then, I didn't know what happened. It happened. I tried to forget it because it's not supposed to happen between siblings so I ended up avoiding him and it upset him a lot. Caleb got his temper from our father. One night, he couldn't take it anymore, me avoiding him, so he came into my room and raped me", she continued without meeting his eyes.

Pain shot through Alex's heart as soon as he heard it coming from her mouth. He knows the hell she went through when she arrived in town. The whole thing with Keith Summers and Zack Shelby was horrible, not to mention Abernathy and Nick Ford. He sensed that Norma's ex-husband was abusive as well but he never thought that she went through much worse as a child.

"It happened for years. I couldn't tell anyone else. I wanted it to stop but I was afraid that if I tell our father, he would kill Caleb. He just wouldn't leave me alone. I hate my brother but I don't hate him enough to hurt him like that. One day, he was at my room…doing…things to me when our father came home early from work. We didn't hear the car coming, just the door when he slammed it shut. I panicked. I jumped out of bed knocking the hot iron on the table and it fell on my thigh", she said while rubbing her hand on the scar on her thigh.

He always wondered how she got that scar but he never dared ask.

"Finally, the day came when I had enough. I tried standing my ground. I said no to him but he's drunk. We're the only ones at home aside from our sedated mother. He raped me again and it's way worse than the first time that he did that so I ran away from home and never looked back", she added.

Alex noticed her hand shaking. He doesn't want her to continue anymore because he knows how much it hurts her. Norma looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"He's Dylan's father", she confirmed. "There's your answer, Alex. That's why I don't want to talk to my brother, why I was so upset at my sons because they wanted me to see him, why I left White Pine Bay and went to Portland. It's the whole truth", she added.

Alex grabbed her hand and held it for comfort. Norma chuckled a little.

"Norman said that it's all in the past and that I should consider the idea of reconciling with Caleb because he's Dylan's father. They seemed to think that it's that easy to forget because it all happened a long time ago. I mean, I got raped way too many times in my life to even care about it anymore, right? They seemed to think it's just like one of those times. Do you know what it's like to be raped by someone you love? Do you know what it's like to be violated by the one person you thought will protect you from the world? They don't know that and frankly, I don't think they care", she exclaimed.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Norma into his arms and hugged her tight. She needs to know that not all people are like that. She needs to know that he might never know what it was like but he can feel her pain and if he can only take it away from her, he would.

Stunned by his response, Norma allowed herself to unload in his arms. She cried and cried until she can let it all out of her chest. She's been carrying it on her own for far too long. She needed to release it otherwise, she will explode.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again, Norma. I promise", he whispered in her ears.

Norma pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She saw no trace of judgment from them, only concern and sincerity. Whatever did she do to deserve someone like him? She doesn't know. She told him everything and there's no strand of disgust at all that came from him towards her.

"Thank you, Alex. Thank you", she said as she buried her head on his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Norma opened her eyes and saw the sunlight piercing through the window. It's morning already. She sat up and saw Alex sleeping on the floor. A smile formed on her lips. It's like she's watching her guardian angel sleep. Any man would've taken advantage of her situation since that night at the bar but Alex is not any man.

She tiptoed and went outside. There were bags of groceries on the kitchen when she got there. She didn't notice Alex bought some last night. She was preoccupied with vodka. Norma's instinct kicked in and she proceeded to making breakfast.

* * *

Few minutes later, Alex opened his eyes and saw Norma is not on his bed. He remembered how vulnerable she was last night and obviously she's on the edge of a breakdown. His heart pounded thinking of the worst. What if she ran away in panic, afraid she revealed too much to him? What if she drank too much and decided to drive and got into accident? He got up and looked outside the window. Her car is still there so she didn't drive.

He didn't bother fixing the blanket he slept on the floor. He went outside the bedroom and immediately smelled something delicious from the kitchen.

Alex walked quietly and found Norma pouring coffee on the mugs. She turned around with a smile on her face as she sets them down on the table gently. Her eyes met his and the smile on her face grew wider.

"Good morning", she greeted happily.

"Good morning", he greeted back. "I see you found the groceries", he said.

Norma laughed.

"It's time this house meet some real food. Come on before the food gets cold", she said.

They both sat down and started eating. Alex couldn't deny that her cooking is fantastic. It's a nice change to all the takeout he consumed before she got there.

"…about last night, all the things I said", she started. Alex couldn't believe it was her bringing it up. "I would really appreciate it if you will not mention it to anybody especially to Norman and Dylan. Aside from it being humiliating, Dylan is sensitive about it and I don't want him to feel betrayed or anything", she added.

He understood it perfectly.

"Of course, I won't say a word to anyone about it", he agreed.

"Thank you", she replied.

* * *

It's Alex's day off so they spent the day just hanging out in the living room watching movies. Alex is surprised to discover that Norma likes horror movies. For him, it's very rare for a woman to like horror movies. A thought came to his mind. She's been through a lot in her life, scary movies will not be enough to scare her now.

Suddenly, someone came knocking on the door. Alex and Norma looked at each other.

"I'll get it. You keep watching", he said and she chuckled.

Alex went to the door and opened it. It's Dylan.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Is Norma still there?" Dylan asked him back. Alex flinched at the sound of him calling his mother 'Norma' but he didn't say anything about that.

"Yeah, she's here but I don't think she wants to go home yet", he answered.

"It's fine. It's just that, something came up and I really need to tell her something important", Dylan said.

Alex debated in his mind. Perhaps, it's really urgent because Dylan came all that way just to tell Norma something.

"Wait here", he said and then returned to the living room.

Norma looked at Alex.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It's Dylan", he answered.

Norma's smile dropped.

"What does he want?" she asked again.

"He said something came up and it's very important", he answered.

Norma shook her head.

"I don't think I want to talk to him right now, Alex", she refused.

"Norma, I know that I didn't know your son well but I know his character. He will not come here if it's really not important. You don't need to say anything else. You just hear him out", Alex explained.

It made sense to her. She knows Dylan. He doesn't like wasting his time and energy to something that isn't hold value. She nodded and followed Alex to the door where her son is waiting.

"Norma", Dylan muttered upon seeing his mother.

She didn't say a word. Alex nodded at Dylan telling him to proceed. Dylan took a deep breath and turned to Norma.

"Someone came to the house today. He was looking for you. I asked him who he is. Norma, he said he's your father. He said his name is Richard Calhoun", Dylan said.

It's like time froze with Norma. Just to hear his name is enough to send her to panic attack. Her breathing is becoming heavy as she tries to process what just happened. Her father in White Pine Bay? She always thought of him as dead. Now, he's very much alive and just came to her house. What does he want?

"Norma? Are you okay?" Alex asked when he noticed her reaction. He has seen how scared Norma was to face her brother but it's nothing compare to the fear on her face right now. Dylan saw it too.

She nodded to Dylan and quietly turned around and left them.

"I think that's just it. I'll talk to her. Thank you for coming all this way", Alex said to the young man and Dylan nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Norma went inside the bathroom to hide from Alex. He cannot see her like that. He has seen enough already and she cannot burden him anymore with her life. First, it's Caleb and now her father is in town. Her past is definitely coming back to haunt her and she cannot stop it. Damn, she cannot even stop her hands from shaking. What is she going to do? She cannot lock herself inside Alex's bathroom forever? Norma took a deep breath and toughened herself up. She went out the bathroom and started packing her things in her suitcase when Alex came in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watches her pace through the room.

"I'm going home. Thank you for everything, Alex. I really appreciate everything that you did for me", she answered while putting her clothes inside the suitcase.

"Norma, I just saw you back there. I saw how scared you are and I can still see it right now. Are you sure you wanted to go back now?" he asked again.

Damn, that's exactly what she doesn't want him to see.

"It's not going to go away if I hide here and I know him. He will just come here to look for me and I cannot drag you into this. I have already dragged you in my mess deep enough. I can't…I just can't. I am going back", she explained.

He sighed. He knows he's not going to win with her current state. She will just fight him about it but letting her leave making him feel like it's a bad idea.

"Alright, I will drive you back", he offered.

"No. I am not drunk anymore and I can drive myself. I'll be fine. I promise", she declined.

She knows what he is doing. He is keeping an eye on her and he wanted to see what's waiting for her at the house. She cannot let his father see him or Alex to see her father. She has seen how Alex is when he's being protective. Hell, she has seen him shot Abernathy like he's a wooden post at the dock. Her father has the shortest temper on the planet and she has no idea what will happen if the two crashed with each other just because of her.

"Thank you, Alex. I mean it. I will call you later. Thanks again", she said when she finished packing.

Alex watched Norma as she grabbed her suitcase and car keys and left his house. That awful feeling in his gut never left. It is a bad idea letting her go back to her house at this point. He doesn't know why. It could be her father or her brother. It could simply be the terrified look on her face when Dylan mentioned her father's name. He knows he can't just do nothing but she insisted that he needs to stay out of it. What is he going to do now?

* * *

Norma arrived at her house and found a stranger's car in her lawn. Her heart started pounding. She didn't even think of anything to say to Norman or Dylan when she sees them inside. Her mind is focused on her father. She grabbed her suitcase and went inside the house.

It's cold. The boys forgot to turn on the heat. She can hear voices coming from the kitchen and she feels like she's having a panic attack any time soon. She put down her suitcase by the stairs and walked silently towards the kitchen.

Dylan got up as soon as he saw his mother. An old man got up as well and turned to look at Norma.

"Norma Louise…it's been a long time", he greeted.

Norma is totally having a déjà vu. It's the same scene when Caleb first arrived only she has the courage to drive him away. She cannot do the same with her father.

"Where is Norman?" Norma asked Dylan trying to prolong the agony.

"He's upstairs resting. Do you want me to wake him up?" her son answered and asked.

"No. Don't wake him", she said and then turned to her father. "Why are you here?" she asked.

The old man chuckled.

"Something's never change. What? You're not happy to see you father?" he asked her back.

Norma's knees are literally shaking. Thank goodness her dress is long enough to hide it.

"You know the answer to that. Now answer my question", she answered.

Dylan could actually feel the tension between and it's making him uncomfortable. He kinda likes his grandfather. He told him stories about his mother's childhood.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you. You never called", he answered.

Norma rolled her eyes around and turned her back on her father. She started walking towards the living room but her father followed her.

"You ran away and never called, not even once! You didn't even dare when your mother was sick and in the hospital. You didn't even call when she died!" he yelled.

Dylan remained frozen. It's like he's seeing the state of the Bates' household before when they were in Arizona.

Norma stopped walking and turned around to face him gathering all her strength to speak up.

"You know exactly why I left! I wanted to get away from you and all of the craziness in our family. You don't care whether I call or not. I think you're just bored because you lost someone you can treat as your personal punching bag!" she exclaimed unable to contain her emotions.

That's when it happened. A solid punch hit Norma on the face. It made her lost her balance, blurring her vision. She fell on her left side hitting her head on the edge corner of the table. She landed on the floor, half conscious, with her head bleeding.


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan doesn't know what to do. The man he just started to like, an unknown member of his family he is willing to accept with open arms and forgive for what he did to his mother the way he did with Caleb proved to be the monster Norma told him. Richard kept on yelling on Norma while she's on the floor. Dylan wanted to intervene and protect his mother but he's in complete shock. How can someone do this to his own daughter? It's a silly question of course. Norma went through worse than an abusive father but that's where it all began for her. Dylan is slowly figuring it all out. Normal mothers are nothing like Norma. She's completely different and now he can understand why. This is what she has to put up with growing up. Sam Bates was terrible but at least he got Norma to tell him to hide to his room whenever Sam was drunk. She will act as his and Norman's shield and took the hit from him.

He can still remember that night when he tried to plan how he's going to save his mother from her husband. He gathered all of his stuff and Norman's. He took the hammer from the garage thinking that it would be enough to knock Sam out. Norma can drive and he will grab Norman with him. Young Dylan stood outside of Norma and Sam's room hearing the yelling and Norma's scream as he beats the shit out of her.

_"Sam, please…stop. The kids will hear us. Please…"_ was all Norma can say. She pleaded, not for herself but for the sake of her children.

Dylan held and doorknob and that's when he heard it. It's the sound of his mother's clothes being torn from her body. Norma painfully groaned but didn't move an inch. It's the only way that can make him stop, she thought. Dylan tightened his grip on the hammer as he listened at the horrible situation inside. He was ready. He was ready but he couldn't make the step to execute his plan.

Back to present, the scenery is different but the situation is still the same. His mother is bleeding on the floor while his grandfather is hurting her with words.

Norma tried to cover her ears hoping it will prevent her ears from hearing her father's words but it's not enough.

"What else did you prove, huh, Norma? Nothing! You proved to me nothing!" Richard yelled.

Then…

"Mother? What the hell is going on?" Norman asked from the stairs.

Norma turned to him quickly and saw the innocent face of her boy. He's looking pale, the same look he always have after he has a massive blackout.

"Dylan!" she called her eldest.

Her voice snapped Dylan out of his thoughts.

"Take your brother in his room", she ordered but Dylan didn't move. Norma looked at him with intensity in her eyes. "Dylan! Take your brother to his room. Now!" she repeated and Dylan followed.

* * *

He ran to the stairs, grabbed Norman and took him to his room like his mother said.

"Who's that man, Dylan? Why is he yelling at Mother?" Norman asked still weak and lightheaded.

"He's no one, Norman. They were just fighting about deliveries. That's all. She can handle it. Go to sleep. Come on. I'll stay and watch over you", he answered.

Norman has no energy to argue or resist. He's just very tired so he obliged and closed his eyes.

* * *

Downstairs, things are worse for Norma. Her father won't stop yelling and her heard won't stop bleeding. She can feel the pulse in her head and the pain is getting worse. Her vision is still blurry and she doubt if she can get up. She would try but she doesn't want to risk falling again and hitting her head one more time.

"You think I'm a fool, Norma Louise? I know why you ran away. I know exactly why you ran away and that is not because your boyfriend knocked you up. No. You ran away because your brother did", Richard suddenly said.

Norma froze. It's like her brain suddenly stopped working. She doesn't know how to process what he just said.

"Yeah, I know. We're all living under the same roof and you both think I will not find out what you two have been doing? Your mother was the one who's sedated and not me. I know the disgusting thing you two have been doing when you thought you're alone. I know how you got that scar on your thigh. I know, Norma Louise. Then, you disappeared. It's gotten around town that your boyfriend knocked you up but I know better. It wasn't him. It was Caleb who got you pregnant and you can't stomach to tell me or tell him so you fooled your boyfriend and made him take you away", he added and took a good look at his ashamed daughter. "How am I doing so far, Norma Louise?" he asked.

This is not happening, she thought to herself. All the skeletons in her closet are coming out and she has no force to close the door. She wanted to but she can't.

"You're a terrible father", she muttered.

"What did you say?" Richard asked.

"I said you're a terrible father", she repeated and looked at him. "All those years I was in hell and you did nothing. You did nothing. You only made things worse! You can blame it on all the things you want but you cannot bury the fact that the main reason why I left is because I couldn't stand being with you!" she exclaimed using what energy is left in her body.

Richard lost his temper and tried to grab Norma but stopped when he heard the sound of a gun clicking behind him.

"Make one more move towards her and I will put a bullet in your body and trust me one is enough to kill you but right now I am tempted to put four bullets in you", Alex intervened pointing his gun at Richard. "Get away from Norma or I will kill you", he threatened.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard instantly backed off. He then looked at Norma on the floor and then back to Alex like he's piecing things together.

"Looks like my daughter hasn't lost her touch", he muttered which annoyed Alex so much but reminds himself that killing Norma's father right there will not do anyone good.

"Leave now before I lost what's left of my patience", Alex ordered.

"Yeah, like you're really going to shoot me", Richard snapped.

Norma looked at Alex searching for answer. She can see that he will shoot her father if he doesn't stop talking.

"That's an option I highly consider but I also happen to be the Sheriff of this town and I can throw your ass in jail for hitting your daughter in her own home so leave now. I will not ask again", Alex explained.

Richard knows he cannot win this one so he unwillingly accepted his defeat. He gave one last glance to Norma like he's saying 'it's not over' before leaving.

As soon as Richard is gone, Alex rushed to Norma's side. He immediately saw her bleeding head.

"Jesus…we need to get you to the hospital", he said.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I can just clean it", she refused.

She doesn't like hospitals very much and with the motel doing not well enough, the news of her being in the hospital will make the situation worse for her business.

"At least, let me do it", he offered which she didn't refuse.

* * *

Alex took Norma to the kitchen to clean the cut on her head. It is deep but Norma doesn't want to get stitches. Alex did his best to stop the wound from bleeding before putting clean gauze on it.

Dylan rushed to them hoping his mother is okay. He didn't expect to see Alex but he's glad he's there.

"Norma, are you okay?" he asked right away. Norma just nodded but didn't utter a word. "Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he's going to do that. He said he just wanted to talk to you, to catch up on things. He said he regretted everything and I believed him. I'm so stupid", he started blaming himself.

She looked at her son and saw the guilt in his eyes. She's still mad about the whole talk to Caleb thing but she's his mother. She cannot stay mad for long.

"It's not your fault. My father is charming that way. You won't believe how many times he fooled the counselor at my school whenever he'll get called on to explain the bruises on my body. He gets away every time", she said.

Alex's grip on the table tightened. He doesn't like hearing other people hurting Norma. It makes him extremely mad that someone would even dare hurt a beautiful soul like Norma. It also makes him mad that he's not there to protect her.

"Norman is already sleeping. I told him you were arguing on deliveries on the motel. I don't want him to get more upset", Dylan informed her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Dylan. He doesn't need all of these now. Oh god…what am I going to do?" she exclaimed putting her hand on the side of her head that doesn't have a cut.

There is no escape for her. She's cornered. It's only a matter of time before her father will return to finish whatever it is he came there for. She doubt Caleb knows their father is in town.

"Do you want me to move back to the motel? I can do that so I can be here", Alex asked.

"No. No. That won't be necessary. He's gone. He's not coming back", she declined.

Dylan watched the two banter until he found his voice to intervene.

"Actually, I will appreciate it if you will move back to the motel, Sheriff Romero", he said. His mother shot him a look. "Look, I won't always be here, Norma. I got a job and it's going to take few nights so I won't be here. Please, let Sheriff Romero move back to the motel at least until I get back", he explained.

Alex turned to Norma waiting for her response. She looked at the men in front of her and she's outnumbered. As much as she hates being a burden to Alex, she sighed and nodded.

"…just until Dylan gets back from whatever job he is going to", she added and the boys nodded.

* * *

They let Norma went upstairs to check on Norman which gives a chance for the men to talk alone.

"You were here the whole time?" Alex asked Norma's eldest.

"Yeah…I was. I know what you're thinking. You were wondering why I didn't do anything. Believe me, I've been beating myself up for it since I ran upstairs with Norman. I froze. When my mother needed me the most, I froze. There is no excuse. My mind was telling me to jump on Richard and beat the shit out of him but my body won't follow. Then, Norma yelled at me to take Norman back to his room so he will not see any of that. I chose the easy way", he answered.

Dylan has always been a tough guy but for the first time, Alex saw the result of years of living with Norman's father. He can stand up to drug lords but seeing how Richard treated his daughter brought back nightmares in Dylan.

"Hey, don't blame everything to yourself. It's not you who hurt your mother and you followed when she asked you to take care of your brother. It's important. It means she knows she can count on you to take care of him. Why do you think she was able to not come home for days? She knows you're here to take care of Norman. She trusted you. I know she doesn't show it very much but I know your mother loves you too and I am sure she wouldn't want you to get hurt earlier", Alex said.

"You really think so?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, I know so. Norma is a difficult and complicated person but I learned how to read her like a book", he answered and they both laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Norman woke up at the sight of his mother sleeping next to him. He doesn't remember seeing her come home although there are bits of images in his head about a man and his mother at the living room but it's all fuzzy. He noticed that she's hurt. There is a cut on her lip and a bruise on side of it. There is also a bandage on her forehead. What happened to her? Did all of that happened when she ran away from them? It's his fault, he thought. He shouldn't have helped Dylan pitching the idea of her talking to her brother. If he hadn't did that, she wouldn't left and she wouldn't get hurt.

Norma opened her eyes and saw her son looking at her. She didn't realize she fell asleep while watching Norman sleep last night. She's too tired especially after everything that has happened that she just crashed next to him.

"Hey, how are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I feel strange but I think I'll be fine", he answered and then made a face. "What happened to you? Why do you have bruise and cuts?" he asked her back.

For a moment, her brain paused from working but she quickly recovered and formed a lie to tell her son.

"Oh, it's nothing. I got so drunk and I fell onto the ground and hit my head. Luckily, it's not deep enough for any major problems. My body isn't good with alcohol as it used to be", she said while trying to laugh.

Norman chuckled knowing how his mother is when intoxicated. He knows that she can't tolerate much of it unlike his father.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't try to walk when your drunk? You're just hopeless at it", he teased and they both laughed.

Once the laughter subsided, silence filled the air.

"Mother, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have backed up Dylan about Caleb. It's a bad idea. I just thought it's the grownup thing to do, to support my brother and not be an ass and inconsiderate to his feelings. I am sorry that I hurt you, Mother", Norman apologized.

She knows how much he meant it and honestly, she is glad that Norman cares about Dylan. Her two boys that used to fight all the time now have each other's backs.

"Apology accepted. Actually, you're right to back him up. It's me who's being inconsiderate. I know he's bound to ask that of me since he found out the truth. It's his dad. You would feel the same if you're in his shoes. I know I would. Who wouldn't want their parents to be at least friends, right? I was just caught off guard and I overreacted", she said.

Norman wanted that, for his parents to get along, be friends and not fighting all the time so he understood Dylan's point of view of wanting Norma to talk to Caleb so she can hear him out.

"I went to see him, your uncle", she suddenly said.

Norman frowned at his mother.

"What? When? What happened?" he fired question after question.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened, Norman, relax. I went there to try and I saw him. He said he was sorry and I heard him but I felt like it's too soon and I told him that. I think he understood that as well and I left", she answered and sighed leaving the part where he grabbed her arm so tight that Alex had to intervene. "At least, I was able to do my part. I made the effort to come up there and hear what he has to say, right?" she asked her youngest.

"Yes, Mother. That was so brave of you to do that by yourself. I would've gone with you but I've been drifting every now and then", he answered.

Norma suddenly became worried. Dylan mentioned to her that the blackouts had gotten a lot worse since after she left. He and Emma were able to handle it but she can see the toll on Norman.

"I know about the blackouts, honey. They've gotten worse. You know I was thinking that it might be time for us to seek help", she suggested.

Fear struck Norman.

"What do you mean? You're sending me away?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"I am not saying that, Norman. I was thinking maybe talking to a doctor first. Not all people with mental health problems go straight to institutions, Norman. We can try finding therapists first and ask for opinion and diagnosis and we'll take it from there one step at a time. I will be there with you every step of the way, Norman. I promise. Who knows, maybe some genius doctors have already invented medications for blackouts. It will be a piece of cake. I'll take you to sessions with a therapist then we can grab food and coffee on our way back when you're done. The doctor prescribed us medicines and you take them. No more blackouts", she answered while holding her son's hand.

Her optimism is so contagious that Norman couldn't help it but smile too. Perhaps, she's right. It's not always bad to ask for help. She promised she will be there for him always and he believes that.

"Okay, Mother. I will do that. I will go with you to a therapist and take medications if I have to", he agreed.

Norma's smile grew wider. Then, she remembered something.

"You know I ran into Cody yesterday on my way back here. She said that the theater is going to conduct a camping for two days. It's like a workshop type of thing. Do you want to go?" she asked.

Norman was surprised by his mother's question especially when it's her who doesn't like him going out much and with Cody no less.

"I would love to but what about my blackouts? Is it going to be okay?" he answered then asked her back.

"It's just one night. I figure if we'll start with the therapy and you're homeschool, you'll have little time to go out. Your brother always tells me that I should let you roam around sometimes and that it would be healthy for you to mingle with people so I am trying that now as long as it's summer. What do you say?" she answered and asked.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you", he answered happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Cody arrived at the house to pick up Norman and Emma who decided to tag along. She frowned upon seeing Norma. Her eyes immediately saw the bandage and the cut on her lip but she didn't ask. She and Norma never gotten along but she knows she's only protecting her son. It's not like she's the best girl in town and she gets that.

"Emma is coming along with you, right?" Norma asked her.

"Yup", she answered briefly clueless of what else to say to her to prolong the conversation while they wait for Norman to get ready.

"Can I ask you a favor, Cody?" Norma started and the young girl nodded. "He's not doing so well right now. I only agreed to this because I want him to enjoy summer and be a normal kid for once but he's sick, Cody. I am pretty sure in your time with him you noticed that as well. You're a smart girl and you're not blind. Take good care of him, please. I am putting my trust on you for one night and I am hoping that you will not let me down", she finished.

Shock, Cody took it quietly. She's right. She knows something's up with Norman. She has seen him blacked out in front of her and she knows that's what Norma was pertaining to. It's also the first time an adult placed that amount of trust on her. Her father always treat her like shit and most parents in town hate her because they think she's a bad influence to their kids. Now, here is the most protective mother she ever met and she's trusting her to take care of her son. It's a nice change.

"I will take care of him. I promise", she accepted and it made Norma smile.

Norma then saw Emma waving from downstairs with her bag and oxygen tank. She waved back and smiled. Cody turned to see her waiting for them by the car.

"Oh, please look out for her too. She's smart but sometimes she wants to explore stuff she never done before, you know, like the whole 'you only live once' stuff. I appreciate it if you'll be like her voice of reason whenever she would feel like that", Norma added and Cody nodded.

Norman came downstairs with his bag and smile on his face. He's just too excited.

"You're all set, honey?" Norma asked.

"Yes, Mother. I got everything", he answered.

Norma hugged her son before letting him go.

"You all take care and have fun, okay? I will see you tomorrow", Norma said to the both of them.

"Thank you, Mother. This really means a lot", Norman said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bates", Cody said and the two left the house.

Norma watches by the door as the three kids get in Cody's car and drove off. The smile on her face vanished. Dylan already started with his new job. He left her a note at the kitchen telling her he would be back soon and that she can call him anytime.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It's Alex.

"Hey, Alex", she greeted.

"Hey…I just want to let you know I'll be moving back to the motel later tonight after work. I'll stop by the house and grab some stuff", he informed her.

Right, he's moving back as per Dylan's request.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll have the room ready later", she said.

"How's everything over there? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm feeling better, still tired but I'm okay. Norman just left with Cody and Emma to go camping for the theater. He'll be back tomorrow and Dylan left this morning, I guess, for that job he was talking about", she answered.

There is silence on the other line like Alex is thinking of something.

"Hey, it's fine, Alex. I'll be fine here by myself. Besides, you'll be down at the motel tonight so I got nothing to worry about", she said sensing that he's getting worried again.

"I know. I know. I think I'll leave work early so I can get there by dinner time. Do you want Chinese?" he asked.

Norma laughed.

"Like hell I would let you eat that crap. You get here by dinner time and I will cook you some real food. How about that?" she offered instead.

Alex chuckled on the other line.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there by eight", he agreed and then hung up.

Norma sat by the kitchen and absorbed the silence roaming around her house. She's never been alone like that from the moment they moved in. Even when Norman was out, she always got Emma at the office or Dylan pacing in the kitchen. Now, Dylan went to god knows where and Norman and Emma are on a camping trip. Damn, she didn't even have guest in her motel. She's all alone.

Just like what they say, being alone can make a person crazy. Thought flooded Norma's head. There is nothing to distract her. She would love to clean the kitchen but her body is too tired to even move from her chair. She suddenly remembered all the things her father said to her yesterday. At first, she felt bad because she thought he's angry because she left and he got hurt when she did but that idea was ridiculous. He never cared about her. He's just mad because he's got no one to pour all his frustrations to. With her mother dead, he literally got no one to be the recipient of his abusive manners.

Anger and hate fueled her heart. How can someone be that cruel? All those years of hell weren't enough for him that he had to follow her in White Pine Bay. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something in her kitchen and that's when an idea came into her head. She got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, I was wondering if there is a Richard Calhoun staying in your motel? Great. Is it possible for me to talk to him? Yeah, he knows me. Tell him it's her daughter, Norma Louise Calhoun", she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Richard came in the house at seven. He can smell food coming from the kitchen and he can't help but wonder what has gotten into his daughter especially after what happened yesterday. She called him in his motel room saying she wanted to have a talk, a nice and simple talk that doesn't involve pain and blood.

He found her in the kitchen setting up the table. For a moment, he felt a lump in his throat. She looks exactly just like her mother, the woman he fell in love with years ago. The way she moves, the way she hums, even the way she arranges the table looked exactly just like her mother. Tears are building up in his eyes but he fought it. That is his daughter. Then, the thought of his wife spiraling down after giving birth to Norma came to his mind. She suffered from depression after Norma came into this world and she never recovered from it.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know how and instead of prolonging his patience, he ended up battling her mood swings until she gotten worse and they got no choice but to sedate her all the time. In his mind, he lost his wife, the love of his life, the moment Norma came into this world but he will never tell her that.

"You could've just ordered something. It will save you the trouble", he said startling Norma in the process.

"Oh, I am not a fan of takeout. I'd rather cook myself", she said and removed her apron once she's done. "Come on, the dinner will get cold", she invited and they both sat down.

The first half hour has been awkward. They both eat in silence feeling each other on who would be the first one to break the ice.

"Where are your kids?" he finally asked.

"Dylan is at work and Norman is at camping", she answered briefly.

"So is Norman's father that poor fella you ran away with?" he asked again.

Norma stiffened. She can still remember that her father knows about Caleb and Dylan.

"No. John is not Norman's dad. I got married again", she answered.

Another ten minutes of silence followed after that. None of them can think of any topic to talk about that wouldn't include them arguing and potentially fighting.

"We sold the house after your mother died. I gave Caleb half of the money. He said that he doesn't deserve all of it so he wanted to find you and give it to you. By the look on your face, I would guess you already know that", Richard said.

"He never got the chance to offer it to me. He did to Dylan because he knows I wouldn't take it. Dylan refused it as well", she said coldly.

"Hmmm…pride. That's one of your mother's trait. She's extremely headstrong. She's like a hurricane. She's unstoppable", he muttered while reminiscing.

Norma looked at her father in surprise. It's the first time he said something about her mother. He's never let her in ever before.

"You remind me so much of her", he added and that shocked her even more.

"Really? Do you hate her too that much?" she snapped.

She can't help it. The anger that has been brewing in her heart since she's a kid is spinning out of control.

"No. I don't hate her. I hated what she became", he answered.

Norma scoffed.

"Then tell me why you hate me so much?" she asked and leaned back on her chair. "I know you're not fan of kids but at least you and Caleb have some sort of relationship but you can't even establish anything with me. You never liked me from the get-go. Why is that?" she added.

"I just don't. I guess I don't know you", he answered. "So Oregon, huh? I thought you're a city kind of girl", he muttered trying to change the subject.

Norma watched him as he drinks the tea she prepared for him.

"Yeah…I tried that with John. We moved to New York but it didn't work between us and I met Sam. I had an affair with him so John left. Dylan and I went with Sam to Arizona and I had Norman. Thought I was going to have a normal and happy family life but he turned out to be just like you, an abusive son of a bitch. I would volunteered to take every hit so he wouldn't touch my boys. Norman grew up in a house like that just like me. Dylan left as soon as he can and I don't blame him. For the longest time, it's been like some sort of déjà vu of what our house was like, only the option with Sam was either get beat up or be forced to have sex with him", she started.

Richard suddenly became uncomfortable.

"You don't need to tell me this", he muttered.

"Oh no…you said you don't know me so I am telling you now what you missed in my life so you know. After a while, Sam died. Norman and I are finally free so we moved here to start over but you know what happened when we got here? The former owner of this house attacked me right here in this kitchen and raped me on this table while my hand was handcuffed to this leg. I killed him right over there. He bled on that floor. A lot of shits happened after that, Dad. My son got locked up in a box in the ground by some drug dealers. Those are the things that you missed about my life, Dad. I never escaped hell when I left our house. It followed me everywhere and in return, it made me do things I never wanted to do", she continued.

Then, Richard started gasping for air and then he fell onto the floor. He couldn't move his body but he remains conscious.

"What did you do?" he managed to ask.

Norma got up and switched seat so she can be close to him.

"I drugged your tea, Dad. I don't know. I might have even put enough to kill you", she answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Norma stared at her father wondering what he must be feeling at the moment. She actually had no idea what pills she put in his drink. She just mixed it all up. Richard stared back at his daughter like he's asking her to help him.

"You know, there was a time in my life when I would not anything to please you. I would do anything. I pushed myself so hard at school to earn those grades thinking it will make you happy but it didn't. I took part time jobs to help out but it didn't make you happy either. You just took the money and gambled it away. For years, I wondered what else is out there that I haven't tried that could make you happy, that could make you love me. I never got the answer and now I know there's none because you will never love me, Dad. You never did and you never will. I know that now", she said as tears build up in her eyes but she kept it cold.

Richard shook his head trying to contradict the things she's saying.

"I am not a horrible person, Dad. I was so drunk that night. I snuck out with my friends at school and had too much to drink. I was so scared to go home like that so I called Caleb. It was a mistake and to be honest, I barely remember what happened. I never wanted it. I saw the disgust on your face yesterday and you must think that I wanted that but you're wrong", she said as her voice trailed off.

Tears finally fell from her father's eyes.

"Caleb raped me when I refused to sleep with him after that. He raped me over and over until I just let him because I couldn't do anything. I couldn't run to Mom and ask for help. I thought I couldn't run to you because I don't want you to hurt or kill Caleb but the joke was on me. The fucking joke was on me because you knew all along! You knew what's going on and you never even try to stop it. Your son was raping your own daughter and you looked the other way. That day that I left, he raped me one last time and it's painful. It's ugly. It's disgusting. It was so disgusting that I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror for weeks. My brother got me pregnant and you knew that but still you pretended like it's nothing. You just sat on your throne and allowed my life to become so screwed, so screwed that I cannot recover from it now. Then, you're going to come here and rub it all on my face and have the guts to put it all on me? Fuck you, Dad! It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It was yours. This hell started with you!" she exclaimed crying at this point.

Richard is turning pale. She can see the drugs are working well on him and in few minutes, she's sure he's going to die on her floor. Norma kneeled next to him.

"Caleb is here in town. Did you know that? He's up at the farm. Dylan couldn't resist but help his father", she informed him and then sighed. "Why you men can't just leave me alone?" she muttered and chuckled.

Richard's hand found hers.

"I know why you hate me so much, Dad. I have always known. You think it's my fault Mom became crazy. You never said anything but I figured it out. I never told Caleb about that. Perhaps, it's my fault. Maybe I am cursed the moment she gave birth to me but it doesn't give you the right to make me suffer. It doesn't give you the right to condemn me and allow bad things to happen to me because you're my father. You're the first person who's supposed to protect me but you never did. You never did", she said as tears kept falling from her eyes.

Emotions are slowly leaving her body. It's not like it's the first time she's going to take someone's life. She did a wonderful job with Keith but the situation is nothing like that and Richard is not Keith. The anger she's feeling didn't come from a recent incident. It was fostered for a very long time that she kept locked in her. A dam of dark emotions she kept on sandbagging to keep it from exploding and flooding her entire system. It has always been there. Now, it's all coming out. The walls of the dam was cracked the moment he arrived at White Pine Bay and now, the walls are completely shattered. The dam has exploded.

"Norma", Alex suddenly called from the kitchen door.

Norma jumped right up and turned to him. He's looking right them. She didn't hear him come in. She completely forgot that she asked him to come for dinner at eight and it's eight already.

Alex is confused at what he's seeing. Norma with tears in her eyes and that anger she got in there that he has never seen before. Richard weak and pale that is about to die at any moment.

"What did you do, Norma?" he asked.

She didn't answer. He knows that look. It's the same look he got from her when he was interrogating her about Keith Summers' death. Alex turned on his detective instincts and his eyes searched the table. He noticed the cup of tea on the other side of the table and on the other side is a glass of water.

"What did you put on his drink, Norma?" he asked again but still no answer.

She's getting colder and it scares him. He tried to walk towards Richard to check on him but she blocked his way.

"That's close enough, Alex", she muttered.

"Norma, this isn't you. I know you have a very rough week, maybe a very rough life but you are no killer. This is not the same as Keith Summers' death, okay? What you're doing here is cold blood murder. Let me through and let me help your father", he reasoned but she didn't move. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Norma. He ruined your past. Don't let him win again on this one. Don't throw away the life you made for yourself and for your sons", he added.

As soon as he felt Norma relaxes, he moved past her and attended to dying Richard on the floor while Norma froze on the spot she's standing on. Alex's words repeating in her head on loop. She closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex used his power as Sheriff to cover up what happened with Norma's father. Richard survived and is being taken care of at the hospital. Norma remained at the house the whole time. Alex couldn't get a word out of her as she just constantly staring into space. Once he returned from the hospital, he found her at the same spot on the couch that he had left her.

"Norma", he called but she didn't turn around.

He sat next to her and saw how tired her eyes are. He gently put his hand over hers to let her know that he's right there.

"I talked with the hospital and no one will say anything. It was an accident and that's it", he informed her.

"It wasn't an accident", she finally spoke. "I did that to him. I was just so angry. I still am so angry. Killing people is not my thing despite my twisted history but I did consider it. He knew, Alex. He knew what happened with me and Caleb. He knew what he did to me and he didn't do anything. All those times I thought got no one to turn to because nobody knows. I was all alone. Then, I found out that he knew all along and it just broke my meter. How could he let all of that to happen to his own daughter? I don't understand. I wanted to but he never give me the answer. I tried to kill my father, Alex", she explained.

Alex tightened his grip on her hand.

"We all do irrational things when we were angry. I am guilty of that too. You have every right to be mad and you did the wrong thing, yes, but the most important thing is it didn't succeed. He's alive. You didn't kill your father. I know you're not a killer, Norma. You're just angry", he said.

Tears fell from her eyes. She held back Alex's hand and then turned to him.

"Why are you doing this, Alex?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her back.

"Ever since you've met us, you have always covering our asses. You are always there to save me and my sons. I want to know why. I've never done anything to you to deserve your kindness and I'm pretty sure there are other people in this town who need your attention", she clarified.

He wants to tell her that he's doing all of that because she is very important to him, that for the first time, she's the only one who was able to break his walls and get through his heart. He wants to tell her that every time he sees her, his heart skips a beat. He wants to tell her that his day is not complete without hearing her voice or seeing her smile.

"…because you're my friend. I don't have much in this town and I think you don't have much either", he lied.

Norma laughed.

"Yeah…I ran out of that ever since I snapped on George. It's okay though. I never like that crowd anyway. They are so superficial", she said and then looked at his eyes. "You're telling me you don't have friends in this town other than me? What about those guys in the Arcanum Club? They're your friends, right?" she asked.

"They are not my friends. They just like to call me that because I cover their asses but they're not my friends", he answered.

She went silent. She's been clouded by her family problem that she forgot to tell Alex something.

"Bob's guys stopped by here earlier", she mentioned.

It put Alex on high alert mode.

"What? What happened? Did they hurt you?" he asked like a detective.

"No. They roamed around the house trying to snoop, pretty sure to look for the flash drive. They tried to intimidate me and said if I don't give back what's theirs, bad things will happen that I will not be very happy about and then they left", she answered.

Alex leaned back. He already had his talk with Bob about leaving Norma alone and yet his men are still bothering her. It made his blood boils. This isn't the right time because she's being bombarded by her past to deal with White Pine Bay's criminals.

"I will deal with that, Norma", he muttered.

She felt the vibe coming from him and she recognized that.

"No. Don't do anything stupid because some guys walked into my house and said mean things to me. You need to watch your back, Alex. You said it yourself. They are not your friends. Don't compromise your position just because of me. You have compromised it enough already", she said.

Bob is an influential man in town and he can bring Alex down from being Sheriff if he wants and she doesn't want that to happen just because he wants to protect her so badly. It all started with her and her stubbornness to keep that flash drive. It was her idea to negotiate with Bob. It was her fault Alex is in this mess.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have pushed that deal with Bob. I get now what you mean about how things work around here. He will never give me the things I asked. He was just stalling to find the drive or anything dirty to use against me. I am sorry I brought you into this", she apologized. It's a long time coming.

If Norma is any ordinary folks in town, he would say 'I told you so' but it's Norma. He knows her reasons why she wanted to get something out of that flash drive so badly. The town made her suffer for the last three years and she just wanted to give Norman a good life. He can't hold that against her and he would never even dare.

"It's fine, Norma. You don't have to apologize. I chose to go with you. It's my decision. You didn't force me. We will deal with this, okay? I will not let Bob or any of his guys hurt you and your family. Trust me", he said.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. IT'S MY FIRST BATES MOTEL FANFIC. I LOVE THAT SHOW SO MUCH AND I AM A HUNDRED PERCENT NORMERO SHIPPER. I ALREADY STARTED WRITING PART TWO OF THIS STORY SO YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT. IT IS ENTITLED: CONSEQUENCES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
